Peanut Butter Sandwiches
by ponystripes
Summary: Soriku. Riku doesn't like peanut butter. But all Sora wanted was for Riku to TRY his peanut butter creation...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Riku doesn't like peanut butter. But all Sora wanted was for Riku to TRY his peanut butter creation…Soriku_

**Genre: **_Friendship/Romance_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters of said magnificent creation. Nor do I own peanut butter— well, I do own a jar, actually, but I didn't create it, if you _want_ to be technical. _

_Eek! Fluff warning!_

**Peanut Butter Sandwiches**

"You realize that I don't like peanut butter, right? Which means I don't like peanut butter sandwiches, either."

Briefly, tanned fingers paused as they dipped a silver butter knife into a half-full jar of creamy peanut butter, scooping out a plethora of the substance to smear upon a slice of honey-wheat bread. Cobalt orbs shifted to glance at the boy who had spoken.

"Riku, who _doesn't _like _peanut butter?_" The boy stated with disbelief as he spread the peanut butter evenly over the bread. "Everyone likes peanut butter! Not liking peanut butter is, like, the biggest sin _ever_!"

Riku— the accused sinner who claimed he didn't like peanut butter —rolled his aqua eyes to the ceiling, leaning his torso against the counter that his companion had scattered the items required to make a peanut butter sandwich upon. He released an exasperated breath. "Well, then, Sora, I guess you should help me pack my bags and escort me to the gates of Hell, 'cause I don't like peanut butter."

Sora gave a semi-amused snort. "How can you _not _like peanut butter?"

"It's _dry._" Riku stated, his face distorting into a look of disgust, "And it sticks to the roof of your mouth. And it leaves a _terrible _aftertaste on your tongue. And you're putting it on _bread_, which is something that is even _more _dry." Pausing in his explanation, he glanced at Sora, who was staring at him with those wide, bright eyes of his, "It's just… Gross."

Twisting the cap back on the jar of peanut butter and taking a giant bite from his peanut butter sandwich, Sora twisted to face Riku. "Crackers are dry, too, but you like crackers!"

"Sora, crackers and peanut butter are scarcely related."

"That's not true. They're both dry." Sora paused, taking a moment to run a rough hand through his gravity defying mocha spikes of hair and to take another monstrous bite of his sandwich, "_Besides,_ you haven't had _my _peanut butter sandwiches!"

With a smile that could brighten the rainiest of days, Sora shoved _his _peanut butter sandwich towards his best friend's face. Riku scrunched up his nose as the smell of the peanut butter reached his nostrils causing him to back up a few feet from the sandwich. Shaking his long, silver locks out of his eyes, Riku offered Sora a response. "Uh, sorry, Sora, but you burn water. I doubt _your _peanut butter and bread concoction is going to taste any different— or any better —than any other peanut butter sandwich I've had."

Sora gave an irresistible pout, widening his bright eyes and sticking out his bottom lip so far that a bird could have landed on it. Riku swallowed and averted his eyes from the tanned boy's puppy-dog face. _That _was a look he could hardly ever deny.

"But, _Riku!_" Sora's voice matched the look on his face, "I promise you'll like it!"

"No." Riku stated firmly, not looking up as he turned his back to his best friend. "No peanut butter sandwiches for me. I'm not hungry, anyway."

Sora paused to think for a moment. He was absolutely _positive _that Riku would just _love _his peanut butter sandwich— if he would just _try _it!

"But—" Sora stopped himself, "Hey! What if I feed it to you! Just one bite!"

Riku threw Sora a glare over his shoulder. "Sora., I'm not three. I don't need you to feed me."

"Then just take a bite on your own!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Riku…"

"I said, '_no', _Sora."

By this time, Riku was getting agitated. He didn't have much patience in the first place, and petty arguments over _peanut butter_ didn't play too well with the small amount he _did _have. He turned, preparing to toss a growl and a snap at his younger friend, but before he got the chance, he found himself crashing to the tile flooring with a one-hundred and thirty-six pound fifteen year-old _slamming_ into him.

The two landed in a pile of tangled limbs and tousled hair, Sora half-straddling-half-lounging on Riku. Riku lifted his lids to glare up at Sora who had him pinned to the floor, the same puppy-dog pout plastered upon his young features with the exception of a small knot in the inside of Sora's left cheek.

"Sora," Riku ground out, pushing himself up onto his elbows— or attempting to. Sora may have been younger than him, but _man, _was that boy _strong. _"You're _crushing_ my insides."

Sora didn't move— well, he did, but not to prevent the crushing of Riku's suffering innards. Instead, Sora was moving _down._ Toward Riku's face. _Fast. _

Riku scowled, not quite knowing what Sora was planning. He shifted, trying to help his crushed body escape from Sora's weight, but he was interrupted in the process by Sora's mouth smashing against his own.

Aqua eyes widened and pink, surprised lips opened in order to _speak _as a reaction, much to Sora's devious delight and Riku's desperate devastation. Sora took advantage of Riku's open lips to slip his tongue into Riku's mouth quickly.

Now, Riku wasn't _devastated _because Sora was, er, _kissing _him. No. No, Riku was _devastated _because he had secretly had this _thing _for Sora. A crush of sorts, if that's what they called it those days. And that certain crush's _lips_ were on his own in a sloppy, unplanned, uncoordinated kiss.

Of course, as soon as the kiss had initiated, it was over, and Sora was up on his feet, cheeks flushed with adrenaline and victory as he placed his muscled hands on his slim hips, staring down at Riku with those familiar big, blue eyes.

And before Riku knew it, a clump of a certain peanut butter sandwich had been swallowed down his esophagus and was making it's way down into his stomach where it would enjoy a relaxing cycle of digestion and would find it's exit of Riku's body elsewhere, transformed.

The taste of peanut butter lingered on his lips, on his teeth, on his tongue, in his _nostrils_, even. He blanched. Then, he blushed.

"You _kissed _me. And _forced _me to eat your peanut butter sandwich." Riku stated slowly, blinking and looking up at Sora with a look of pure amazement. "I think that borderlines _rape— _or at least harassment."

Sora's face burned with a newfound blush. "I didn't _kiss_ you. Well, er, I guess I kinda did. _But!_ I got you to take a bite of my sandwich, didn't I? Besides— how would you consider _that_ harassment?"

"Any unwanted behavior could be considered harassment, Sora." Riku lifted himself off of the floor, swallowing the reddening heat that was trying to overwhelm his cheeks.

Sora gave a smirk. It was uncharacteristic of him to smirk, but when he did— girls were destined swoon. Hell, Riku wanted to swoon. Sora smirking was _sexy_, in the least.

And Riku _didn't _swoon. People swooned for _Riku. _

"Well, then. It wasn't harassment."

Riku narrowed his shining eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _obviously _didn't _not_ want that!" Sora exclaimed, poking a finger at Riku's chest, his eyes glimmering with mischief as he took a taunting step toward his friend until he was dangerously close to Riku.

"Oh? Is that so?" Riku's tongue darted out to wet his parched lips. "Well, then, So-ra," He enunciated as he grabbed hold of that hand that was poking at his chest and tugged Sora even closer, listening intently as his younger friend sucked in a breath. Riku leaned down, his breath searing Sora's skin, a semi-seductive smirk gracing his beautiful features, "You may just be able to change my opinion on how _terrible_ peanut butter sandwiches are— if you're willing to give me a few more samples, hm?"

With quite the attractive red tint to his cheeks, Sora gave a secretive smile in return to Riku's suggestion, and reached across the counter to grab the jar of peanut butter and the bag of honey-wheat bread that he had left out on the counter.

"See," Sora's words were a whisper in the air, his nose brushing against Riku's teasingly, "I _knew _you'd like _my _peanut butter sandwiches!"

Riku felt his pale complexion heat up. "…Shut up before I change my mind."

_Fin._

_Aww. How cute! Just so you know, I do like peanut butter! I don't like peanut butter sandwiches, though… but, I like peanut butter on other things— like, celery for instance. That's what got this whole idea started. I was munching on a celery stick frosted with peanut butter and it popped into my extremely exhausted cerebral cortex (er, my mind— sorry, I really like the words "cerebral cortex". Don't they make people sound _so _smart when they use them, or am I alone in that thought?), and this was the result! My first Kingdom Hearts fic ever. : )_

_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome if you wish to leave a comment. Chao, mis amigos! Tienen un bien dia! Te amo!_

_Excuse any Spanish mistakes; I'm an amateur :P For those of you who don't know Spanish: Good-bye, my friends. You all have a great day! I love you!_

_And you all may expect more work from me soon. Maybe. No promises! Hehe :3_

_-Shoe-_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
